Dungeons and Dragons meet Yugioh
by magic-shield
Summary: (BeckyYugi? YamiYugi? Yugi?) YOU DECIDE! - What happens when Yugi falls into the D&D world?
1. Ashleigh and Rebecca

Dungeons and Dragons meets Yu-gi-oh  
  
Yugi sat alone in his room wishing upon wishes that his Yami would not be so mean to him. Ever since his Yami got his own body he and his friends had left him out, ignoring him and occasionally stopping to call him weak and pathetic. When Ushio had attacked Yugi they had all gathered around just to laugh at him.  
  
Yugi sighed as he shut his lamp off and got into bed, crying himself to sleep. Tomorrow would probably be the same as all other days, get up, rush to school to avoid Ushio, be ignored and glared at, run home to avoid Ushio, make dinner for the high and mighty pharaoh and his friends, wish his grandfather were still alive, do his homework, go to bed, wake up, and repeat.  
  
Yugi woke earlier than any sane person would and got dressed running out the door before Yami got up. He ran towards the school tripping along the way, he stumbled into an alley.  
  
Yugi picked himself up off from the ground looking around. At the end of the alley there was a shimmering light. Yugi curious, thinking he had nothing to lose anyway headed towards it.  
  
The light was pretty and he felt compelled to walk right through it, so he did!  
  
"YOU HAVEN'T PRAYED IN 2 WEEKS ASHLEIGH! YOU CAN'T FEEL HOLY IF YOU NEVER PRAY!" the mace yelled at its owner.  
  
"For the last time mace one does not always have access to a church or cathedral, so one can't always pray in one, and I have so prayed, I pray every night! If I'm not holy enough why don't you just leave you worthless mace! I never use you to fight anyway!" Ashleigh Secret Mountain argued with her mace.  
  
Ashleigh was a cleric. She was only 15, but the strongest 15 year old you will ever see. She was also married. She was married to a 20-year-old human named Ashitaka Arrow.  
  
At the moment the young elf was heading to the town church to appease her mace, she may not show it but she is AWFULLY fond of that little +5 mace. She had found it in an old Minatour's cave. The mace had been blessed by the gods, the annoying little thing reminded her 50 trillion times a day to pray and wasn't happy unless you spent 24/7 in a church and/or cathedral praying.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to pray so this stupid junk mace will stop bothering me," she told her party members who nodded.  
  
"I want to come," said their ever-cheerful mage, Rebecca. "Let's go then Becky!" Ash said dragging 'Becky down the road.  
  
The church was quiet, two figures crouched beside the alter in silent prayer, then in a torrent of yelling a figure landed on the shorter figure with an audible "OOF"  
  
"Hey! Get off of me!" Ash yelled trying to climb out from under non-other than Yugi Mutou.  
  
Becky jumped up pulling the two apart saying, "Now, now children its not nice to fight." (  
  
"We weren't.. (Cough hack, hack) fighting, he fell on me!!!" Ash said pulling away from Becky.  
  
Becky, of course wasn't listening but looking Yugi up and down taking the time to say, "So, who are you?"  
  
"I... I'm Y-Yugi," the small kid stuttered staring at a fuming Ash's pointed ears. Becky slung her arm around Yugi's shoulders.  
  
"Are you a mage? I can sense magic on you.. somewhere.."  
  
Yugi Point of View  
  
Yugi fell down the portal screaming his head off. He finally landed on a soft figure that let out an "OOF"  
  
"Hey! Get off of me!" the girl under him squealed trying to climb out from under him. He felt someone pulling on the collar pulling him off the other shorter girl.  
  
"Now, now kids, no fighting!" the one with his collar said.  
  
"We are.. (Cough, hack, hack) not fighting!" said the person he had landed on. The girl who had by now let go of his collar, wasn't paying attention but looking him up and down. He was a bit surprised when he looked at the girl he had landed on.  
  
The girl had mid-back length brown hair, brown eyes and.. POINTED EARS! She was also wearing a gold robe with dark blue hems.  
  
He was startled when the other girl put her arm around his shoulders and asked, "Are you a mage? I can sense magic on you. Somewhere..."  
  
I looked at the girl who had her arm around my shoulder, she had waist length brown hair, eyes that changed colors CONSTANTLY and what looked like the mage clothing he had seen on a Dungeons and Dragons advertisement poster.  
  
"Ummmm... No, I'm not. Mages aren't real they only exist in RPG's and movies!" Yugi looked disbelievingly at the two girls.  
  
He was quite surprised when both of them started to laugh. "HAHA I'm not sure what a movie or an RPG is, but I bet you're from a different dimension, Kai (ITS PRONOUNCED KAY!) was telling us about that one time. We never quite understood it but, hey it works! I'm Ashleigh Secret Mountain, I am a cleric," the girl even shorter than Yugi was saying.  
  
"I'm Rebecca Cotes, you can call me Becky (^.^ (Becky's expression) Do you wanna come meet the others?" the twelve-year-old mage asked. Yugi nodded and they all went off to meet the rest of the party.  
  
A/N: These are me, my sister's, and my friend's characters, Rebecca is my friend's Ashleigh and Ashitaka are mine! You will meet the rest and find out who Kai is in the next chappie.. IF you review 


	2. The rest of the Party

Dungeons and Dragons meet Yu-gi-oh  
Chapter 2: The Whole Party  
  
Ashleigh led Yugi and Becky down the street. Becky still had her arm around Yugi's neck; she was fiddling with the millennium puzzle.  
  
Yugi just walked along wishing she would remove her arm, which she didn't. He stopped when Ashleigh did and looked around. They were at an inn of some sort. He was surprised when they walked in.  
  
Ashleigh led them over to a table and hugged a human that was at least a foot taller than her. He had shaggy brown hair and steely gray eyes. A long sword rested against his back and a short sword on his belt. He was wearing a black cloak (it has dragon scales sewn in it to protect his head and butt from fire)  
  
"This is my husband Ashitaka Arrow, Ashi this is Yugi. This is Poin," Ash said indicating a dwarf. (I don't know what the dumb dwarf looks like because my sister wont let me see her character sheets, I don't know the thief either!)  
  
"Lara, the thief, and last but not least Amidimaru the Ranger." They all said hi. Amidimaru had blonde hair and blue eyes. (^.^)  
  
Yugi sat down next to Ashleigh and they started talking about a guy name Kai (KAY!).  
  
"Who is Kai?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Kai is everyone's mentor, he taught us everything we know! (Kai is my dad's old character, my dad was looking over my shoulder and he says 'taught you everything you know? You aren't going to blame that on me!)  
  
Ok everyone I know that was short but I have to go get ready for school! I will write more tonight! 


	3. Chapter 3believe it or not!

CHAPTER THREE  
  
When the day ended Laura decided to go over the first D.A. meeting:  
First she would go over the difference between casting and using spells,  
then she would find out what they needed to work on (stunning, summoning,  
etc.) find a student to show each group what they are doing wrong, then  
practice. That would be everything before she dismissed them for the  
night.  
She wanted the meetings twice a week so questions could be asked in-  
between meetings. She set them for Monday and Friday. She had quite a big  
crowd in the great hall by the time every one was there.  
When she began talking there was still low hum of everyone's collective voices. Finally giving up trying to get alls attention the normal ways she lit a filibuster firework. "Now that I finally have everyone's attention I'll quickly run threw what I had planed to day. First I thought that we would have a little discussion on casting and using spells, then you would get into groups depending on what you need to work on, disarming, summoning, stunning, and so on. Then I would give you some time to practice the spells you need help on. It took me twenty minuets to get your attention, you now aren't going to have enough time to get in some practice on your spells." When she finished every one was quiet. "this is a lot better then when I came started!" said Laura earning a laugh from everyone. 


End file.
